The Missing World
by Mijin
Summary: Just an Inuyasha mystery!
1. The detention place

Prolouge

I thought I was sent here to get out of trouble.

And that was what I tried to do.

I was just painting peacefully.

Father Miroku was teaching.

I was still painting.

Father Miroku entered the room.

At that time, he finds something of his missing...

And the only people in the room was him...

and me.

But let's start from the beginning shall we?

Chapter 1

The paint rolled up, down, up, down...

Splat.I looked in disgusted and wiped the paint off my face. I redipped the paint inside the paint can and started painting again.

"Ah, Kagome. Doing well, I see."

"Do you think so?" I asked. My arm was getting tired.

'Please say I can stop', I hoped.

"I cannot believe you actually got detention."

"Let's not talk about that."

"If you say so. Well, I have to go. Keep up the good work."

After he exited the room, I let out a big groan. Maybe I should rest a bit.

A nun came through the door. I went back to work, but then, she spoke to me.

Or, on second thought, she groaned at me instead.

Ooh. I knew this nun. Her and her powerful...something. I hope she won't hit on me.

Her name was Sister Sango. She was one of the scariest.

The other kids remember how she used that cane when she was younger then Father Miroku.

She'd bang her 'boomerang' against the white board when it got too noisy, but if you did something she didn't like...

I shivered. I didn't really want her near me.

"Just when I really need something, he gets it..."

I looked over my shoulder.

"Does your house need painting?"

She stared at me and grumbled," Well, whadda you think? Of course I need paint. Inside and out!"

"Oh."

Then Father Miroku stepped in.

"Kagome! Can I see you privatly?"

His voice was stern. I figured something was wrong, so I followed him.

He told me to sit down on the park bench. I sat down nervously and asked,

"Is there something wrong?"

Father Miroku stared at me and replied:

"I think you already know."

I looked at him cluelessly. I had no idea what he was trying to tell me.

He didn't seem to happy about that. He sighed and said,

"Kagome, if you give it back now, I won't tell anyone."

"What?"

He looked at me if I were crazy, and didn't say anymore. I stood up and started to leave, when I noticed something.

The ivory cross that usually hung arounf Father Miroku's neck had disappeared.

He never leaves it alone. Maybe... it was stolen?

I shook my head. Maybe it was true. He thought that I, of all people, stole it.

If I don't do something fast, it could get nasty.

Because, Father Miroku was nice in good moods, but in the bad ones...

Let's not think about it.


	2. The Fateful Meeting

Chapter 2

"Sister Sango, where does this go?" Brother Shippo asked.

Sister Sango looked at him and pointed at the cabinets.

Me? I was stuck serving lunches.

I remembered Sister Sango's words:

"Everyone gets one of everything, and if they ask for more, tell them no."

I did a pretty good job of it. I also found somebody with silver hair and a baseball cap.

I tried to talk to him, but he didn't answer. That triggered my curiousity.

Next time, I'm gonna follow him.

My rain boots splashed in the puddles, but I wasn't in the playing mood.

My mind was wandering, about the cross, the boy...

I bumped into someone.

Ayume looked at me, smiling. She was one of the happiest people I knew.

I told her everything that was on my mind.

"Oh. Yikes. I join you tommorow for the boy.

The rest of the day went by.

The next day...

"Hey! There he is!" I whispered excitedly to Ayume.

"Oh, wow! He really does trigger curiosity!"

"Yeah. I'm gonna try talking to him again."

"Okay."

I came up to him.

"Hi."

The boy didn't reply.

He left.

I called,"Bye Sister Sango! Come on, Ayume."

We ran after him.

Guess what we found out?

He lives inside a box.

"Wait here" I told Ayume after he left.

"Okay."

I walked swiftly to his 'home', and entered. It was kinda dark.

I found a black bag and a pile of clothes.

I sorta dug through them. I found a jacket that had the name:

Inuyasha.

The light streamed in. I was surprised, so I turned.

That was a bad idea.

What I faced was a pointy knife.

Don't think it was a pocket knife.

In fact, it looked more like a sword than a knife.

Beyond the blade, there was fur. And grafted on the end of the neck, was 'Inuyasha'.

I swiped a sleeping bag and held it up against me for some kind of feeble protection.

I was sure that the sword was gonna come through the bag, so I took a gamble.

"Inuyasha! Please! Just... put it down! I'm sorry!"

Nothing happened, so I peeked on the side. Inuyasha still held his spear, but it was slightly quivering.

I put the sleeping bag down.

"Why'd you follow me?" he asked. "Who sent you here?"

"Nobody sent me. Honest!"

He scoffed and replied hoarsly,

"Yeah, right! Why are you here, then?"

"I-I..."

"See?"

I was speechless.

"You probably thought that breaking into a box wasn't like breaking into someone's house, right?"

"No..."

"You probably live in some kind of cushy little home and have dinner every night and- and..."

"No! Inuyasha!"

He jabs the sword forward. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!"

The thing was so close, it could have sliced me in half with one swipe.

"No... please..." I begged.

Inuyasha looked at me angrily, slightly growling, but the sword lowered a bit.

"I don't think you should live here, it's just..."

The thing pops back up.

"See? Someone comes along and tries to 'help' me! Why can't people leave me alone!"

He swings the sword at me. I dodge it. It only missed me by the hair.

"Don't come here again, you hear? Otherwise, I'll really kill you." he commanded.

"...Yes... Alright..."

"Move it!" he says, and swipes again.

I yelp and run away.

But I looked back, and saw Inuyasha again.

Only he didn't look as fierce.

He looked like a lonely boy, with sadness inside his life. To my surprise, he pierced the earth with the thing he carries and collasped.

The baseball cap lay still on his head.

I silently returned. I touched his cap, and studied him some more.

The wind blew the cap off. Then, I saw his secret.

I gasped. Inuyasha groaned and opened one eye.

He slowly pulls himself up with his back turned to me.

He kinda sniffs the air and shoots a look at me.

"You! Why did you come back!"

"I- I... um..."

Before I could think of a reason, he raises his sword and prepares to slice me in half. I didn't move an inch. Maybe a centimeter.

But I never felt the blow. I peeked through the eyes I shut tightly, and saw Inuyasha frozen on the very spot.

He seemed to be hesitating. Then finally,...

He did it.


	3. The Burning Box

Chapter 3

He _cut_ himself.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Never had I seen so much blood.

Inuyasha sat down and crawled back into the box, leaving the sword abandond.

I picked it up and put it in front of the box, the tip slightly inside.

Inuyasha pulled on it.

"Are you alright?"

I looked inside.

He was bandaging his wrist. He stared at it, not even paying attention to me.

"Hey..."

He finally looks up at me. He shakes his head and said:

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

"No... you don't."

He nodded and got back to wrapping.

"You know, it's never gonna get better by just do-"

"What do ya wanna do about it then?"

His voice wasn't mean, but it was a bit angry.

"Come on."

We went out of the box.

Ayume was running towards us, with a whole bunch of adults.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead and covered his face with one hand.

"Kagome! Are you alright? After I saw _him_ threatening you, I ran to get help."

"Yeah..."

The adults came closer.

Inuyasha reached for his sword.

"No, Inuyasha. Don't."

He bore his eyes into mine.

"Shut up!"

He took it out and swung it at them.

There was a flash of pain in his eyes; I knew it was from the wrist.

"No!"

"Wait! Kagome! It's not safe!"

I had no intention of stopping. I stepped right in front of Inuyasha and said:

"STOP!"

He froze in his tracks. He put back his sword.

"Kagome!" Ayume called.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at Inuyasha angrily. I haven't seen her angry before.

"You!"

Inuyasha looked down.

"You- you should be-"

"Ayume, stop."

"Huh?"

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. He tried to shake it off, but I didn't let go.

He finally turned his gaze up.

"Come on. Let's go home."

He looked at me and said:" I don't have a home anymore."

I looked at the adults. They were burning his box. But luckily, his bag and clothes were outside.

" You could stay with me for a while."

"Thanks."

I led the way.

But, at that point, it looked as if the Riverbed Savage was actually _crying_.

I knew how he felt. After all, my dad did abandon me...

Let's not talk about that.


End file.
